


Masks

by KittieMitties



Series: Writing Exercises [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/pseuds/KittieMitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay away from the masks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

They should be admired and never worn  
The unspoken rule, so unspoken, in fact, that it’s never learned  
Until it’s too late  
Under no circumstances should you ever put one on

Temptation calls from the songbird  
Perched dizzyingly high  
Above rich cedar, carved into sharp valleys and sharper cliffsides  
Do not get lost in its maze

Porcelain, as smooth and blue as a pond at daybreak  
Mist clinging, hazy and shimmering, to its fluid curves  
But its elegance must remain untouched  
Disturb the glassy illusion and its ripples will shatter you

That one there is born of mountain fire,  
Its features forged in the stifling heat of an active volcano  
Rough swells and jagged mounds will melt and muddle your conscience away  
But this is the one no soul should ever go near

Its origins are lost in time, aside from one fact  
The agony caged in its hollows, are daggers in your skull  
Before you've lifted a finger towards it.  
Anger, malice, the sharp tang of fear roll off in tidal waves

Grabbing and yanking at the threads of your conscience  
Get away from it now, run as fast as you can, don't spare a single glance  
If you do, you're as good as dead  
Murky claws plunged deep into your core

You won't return from that.  
And, Oh,  
Wouldn't you know?  
You just looked back

**Author's Note:**

> I thought if I posted this one, it might remind me to get it back from the teacher


End file.
